Tatian
"Tatians are Tatians, not humans or aliens, we are tatians freediot!" -temporary talking to himself Tatians are the main species of Virgo A Planet and range to 2 humans high to the maximum height of 7 giants, they are like "oversized minecraft players". Appearance an oversized minecraft player with powers, yet, there are no tatians with round heads, if all of their body colors are the same, then it is their power, if they had the second power, then their legs will be affected, the rest of the body is the same, for the third power, their arms will be affected, the torso and the head isn't yet affected, for the fourth power, the they get a mask that sort of looks like a ninja mask, they also lack of genitals (so Tat Evolution won't be rated F to X) Powers tatians randomly spawn from the hottest/coldest/deepest areas around virgo a planet, an example is big big ocean, the largest ocean in the 2nd universe, also mt. blood, the hottest/tallest volcano Trivia *Tat said that there are short-lived and long-lived tatians **on the blog which an unamed tatian made, the tatian said that the TCD is known as the "Tatian Guardians of the Military" *most tatians resist heat and spicy-ness as part t. tatian said it *there is likely 1/6000% chance some tatians in the population will have female names **also a 1/500% chance there names will have some random names (like notch, sky, dinnerbone, herobrine, sonic, shadow, etc.) *it is extremely rare chance (1/6,000,000,000%) tatians will have the 5th power *if there are tatians disguising as a female tatian, the "female" tatian will be arrested automatically, then changed into a male **the process is one earth day *they have their corrupted version... *they seem to have a super immune system, as they cannot be poisoned, zombified or being sick *so far, if tatians would likely exist, earth would have been taken over by tatians by now *they have also been enemies with aliens *they have a massive pain resistance of a degree of 800 - 3200 *they seem to not show any signs of aging such as white hair, pubic hair, deepening of voice or being taller *so far the tallest 5-human high tatian is Tarkara, who is 7 humans high despite being 5 humans high *they are mistakenly named as square giants *there are limitations for their legs spinning horizontally, 180° either left or right leg *so far, they arent needed to break a world record as they are "super human" *if a tatian used to exist in real life, the humans would likely to be extinct due to their hatred *it is unknown if they had a relationship with mobians and overlanders from Sonic the Hedgehog series *a 2 human high tatian is 3.6 meters, 3 is 5.4, 4 is 7.2, 5 is 9.0, 6 is 10.8, 7 is 12.6 *while giant tatians are normally ten times the height of a normal 1.8 meter human which makes them 18 meters, so a normal giant tatian is 18, 2 giant high is 36, 3 giant high is 54, 4 giant high is 72, 5 is 90, 6 is 108, 7 is 126, 8 is 134, 9 is 142 and 10 is 160 meters **these are scaled on a 1.8 human, the most common height in most size comparisons *they seem to be friends with a similar species of tatians on Virgo X-64 Planet, the Talians